


Hold My Breath

by ElioAmari



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Canon-Typical Violence, Corsair - Freeform, Cunnilingus, F/F, Porn With Plot, Pre-Resurrection Guardian, Requited Love, The Dreaming City, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioAmari/pseuds/ElioAmari
Summary: Nyvrrna had developed quite the crush on Kyra over the years. She made a habit of watching the sparring matches and night time swims shared among the Corsairs. Each time she couldn’t help but admire every muscle and every curve of Kyra’s body. However, she had never been given any indication that Kyra reciprocated her feelings. She didn’t even know if she was Kyra’s type. On top of that, it would be wildly inappropriate for them to have any romantic involvement with one another. So Nyvrrna did her best to remain professional in the Corsair’s presence.
Relationships: Original Awoken Character(s)/Original Awoken Character(s) (Destiny)
Kudos: 5





	Hold My Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLoreGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheLoreGhost).



> This is a gift for TheLoreGhost! Both characters belong to him, I just wrote it.

“Are you sure you want to do this, my Lady?” Kyra asked Nyvrrna As a Corsair, it wasn’t really her place to be questioning the Lady but they had built up a comfortable rapport. After all, the Heiress had asked for Kyra by name when selecting a Corsair guard. It was obvious to everyone that Kyra was in Nyvrrna’s good graces.

“You don’t have to come.” Nyvrrna pouted slightly.

“No, I’m most definitely coming. That is my job. I’m just not sure this is the best way to spend your day off, is all. We could go to the range, I could help you with your archery practice.” Kyra extended a hand to Nyvrrna, helping her to her feet.

“I never get to go out. I’m _doing_ this.” Nyvrrna was stubborn but Kyra would be lying if she said she didn’t respect that about her.

With that, the two of them left the estate. It was Nyvrrna’s own idea to spend her day off in the Divalian Mists of the Dreaming City. It was seemingly the only thing she wanted to do. Who was Kyra to argue? 

They made their way to the Mists and began poking around. Nyvrrna wasn’t exactly sure what she was hoping to do or find. Her priority was to venture outside of her family’s estate, everything else was made up as they went along. Throughout the day Nyvrrna led Kyra on an adventure of sorts. They climbed hills, crawled through caverns, and eventually found themselves flush with the rock face. Their toes barely fit on the ledge as they shimmied across. Most of the day had been spent in pleased silence, now was no different as the two of them focused on their footing.

Nyvrrna couldn’t push the thought of Kyra out of her mind. The Corsair was a well-built, muscular woman who was utterly gorgeous and fiercely capable. Nyvrrna had developed quite the crush on Kyra over the years. She made a habit of watching the sparring matches and night time swims shared among the Corsairs. Each time she couldn’t help but admire every muscle and every curve of Kyra’s body. However, she had never been given any indication that Kyra reciprocated her feelings. She didn’t even know if she was Kyra’s type. On top of that, it would be wildly inappropriate for them to have any romantic involvement with one another. So Nyvrrna did her best to remain professional in the Corsair’s presence. 

As they slid along the tiny ledge on the underside of a cliff they were startled by the sudden appearance of Eliksni foot soldiers. Kyra reached over and grabbed Nyvrrna’s arm, pulling her in close and positioning her body over the Heiress' as best she could. The Corsair held a single finger to her lips, urging Nyvrrna to stay silent. Nyvrrna did her best to comply, hiding the blush that formed across her cheeks at the arm stretched across her shoulders. The Heiress shifted her weight and accidentally slipped off the ledge, scuffling rocks and sand as she did so. Kyra grunted as she caught Nyvrrna and it was loud enough to cause the Eliksni to peer over the cliff - instantly spotting the two Awoken women about five feet below.

The scene became pure chaos as they ascended the cliffside to face the Eliksni. Nyvrrna couldn’t comprehend what was happening as the adrenaline flooded her body, making her every action a basic series of fight or flight responses. She was pulled into reality by Kyra’s scream. It was sharp and piercing, making the Heiress flinch in fear. She turned around to see Kyra pinned to the ground, an Eliksni Arc spear seemingly sticking into the outer side of her thigh. 

The adrenaline in Nyvrrna’s body amped up at the sight and the young Awoken woman lunged at the Eliksni whose spear was in Kyra’s leg. She tackled him to the ground and started swinging, each subsequent blow from her bare fists landing harder than the last. She found herself screaming before she was pulled backwards by the Corsair. 

“We need to leave, now!” Kyra shouted, pulling Nyvrrna to her feet. Nyvrrna stood in shock for a brief moment while looking at her hands which were coated in a mixture of both the Eliksni’s blood and her own. “Ma’am, _please_.” 

Kyra’s voice cracked on the _‘please’_ and a look of desperation was creased in her brow. She grabbed a hold of Nyvrrna’s hand and squeezed it tightly before pulling her along. They ran as far as their legs could take them, using every single shortcut and hidden passage they could find to escape the Eliksni pursuing them. Before long they found themselves deep in Rheasilvia, hidden away in a small, secluded cavern. 

“Your leg!” Nyvrrna gasped as the Corsair fell to a knee, sticking her injured leg out beside her, afraid to bend it. She shifted her weight to sit down and then scooted back against the wall.

“It’s nothing. Are you okay? Let me see your hands.” 

“I’m fine, I didn’t get stabbed!” Nyvrrna’s shock was overwhelming her, the fading adrenaline leaving her body to shake while her breathing spiraled out of control. “I… We need to dress the wound.” 

“I told you, it’s nothing. Just a flesh wound. I’m okay, I promise. All I need is a moment to rest.” The Corsair was used to such injuries, it was part of the job. Truly, it wasn’t too bad. Just stung a little.

“B-but you’re bleeding…” Nyvrrna was on her hands and knees now, leaning over the wound and desperately attempting to assess it. Kyra instinctively reached down and grabbed her hand in an attempt to reassure her. For a single moment both of them froze. Time seemed to stop completely as their eyes met in the dimly lit cave. 

Kyra was almost certain that Nyvrrna would pull away and when she didn’t, the Corsair couldn’t help but to pull her in instead.

The first kiss was chaste, almost like a test. It was unclear who truly initiated it beyond Kyra’s pull. It seemed as if they both made that first move together. As their lips parted Nyvrrna let out a small, almost silent whimper which lit Kyra’s heart ablaze. Little did Nyvrrna know, Kyra had secretly been lusting after the woman she was supposed to protect. She swore to herself that she would never falter, never jeopardize her relationship with Nyvrrna. She had convinced herself that there was no way Nyvrrna felt the same; _she flirts with everyone, it’s not personal._ Now it seemed that all bets were off.

After another gentle kiss Nyvrrna backed away enough to look Kyra in the eye. A wordless exchange of intent occurred, confirming to each of them that this course of action was one that they both wanted. Nyvrrna grabbed Kyra’s face with both hands and pulled her in for another kiss. The Heiress wrapped her arms around the Corsair’s neck as their lips finally met in a rough, passionate, and sloppy embrace.

Nyvrrna pushed her tongue into Kyra’s mouth with a hunger she didn’t know she was capable of having. Kyra reciprocated with equal need and a swift bite to Nyvrrna’s lip, eliciting a soft moan from the woman. A hand fisted into Nyvrrna’s short, purple hair held her in place while Kyra licked into her mouth, tracing along the roof of her mouth with a delicate stroke of her tongue. Nyvrrna responded by gripping one hand tightly on the Corsair’s uninjured thigh while the other groped at her breasts.

All sense of pride and station had left them both. They were no longer the Heiress and the Corsair, not to each other. In this moment they were simply two women caught in a whirlwind of passion and lust. Kyra’s breathless whine at Nyvrrna’s touch only spurred her on, a grin curling across her mouth as she leaned back just a little. “I wanna fuck you so bad.” The Heiress whispered, sending shivers down the Corsair’s entire body.

“Same.” Kyra replied breathlessly. Her hazy, lidded eyes were staring at Nyvrrna with desire, making the Heiress bite her own lip. Being careful to not further injure the Corsair’s leg, Nyvrrna began undoing her chest armor. Kyra reciprocated, both of them tugging and pulling at each other’s tops tandemly in a desperate attempt to free their breasts from the confines of their armor.

As soon as Nyvrrna’s top was undone Kyra grabbed at the Heiress’ soft, supple breasts. She cupped them at first, inhaling sharply as her hips involuntarily rocked towards Nyvrrna. 

“Your tits are so fucking perfect.” Kyra muttered lustfully. In one deft maneuver Kyra slid down Nyvrrna’s body, grabbing her hips and pulling her onto her lap. With the Heiress now straddling Kyra, she took one of her breasts into her mouth while playing with the nipple on the other. Nyvrrna moaned at the sensation, her hips grinding into the Corsair’s lap seeking friction of any kind. 

Kyra continued playfully biting and licking her taut nipples while Nyvrrna felt her up in return. The Corsair’s free hand slowly moved down Nyvrrna’s body, caressing her tender blue skin with calloused fingers. She traced down to her hips before sliding her hand into Nyvrrna’s pants. With her mouth still worshiping Nyvrrna’s breast, Kyra began rubbing along the Heiress’ dripping wet slit. Her touch was tender at first, simply exploring the pussy she planned to thoroughly finger fuck in a moment. Two fingers ran along the sides of Nyvrrna’s clit, rubbing circles around the tender nub. 

“Oh _fuck…_ ” Nyvrrna moaned as she rocked her pussy against Kyra’s hand. She leaned her head down, her lips finding purchase on the Corsair’s neck. Kyra’s head fell back against the wall, breathlessly panting while she fucked into the Heiress. Nyvrrna licked and sucked at the Corsair’s soft, blue skin, leaving darker blue marks along the way to the front of her neck. She bit at Kyra’s throat, hard enough to make the woman beneath her shout. 

Kyra picked up her pace and worked her fingers in and out of Nyvrrna’s pussy with adept precision. She wasn’t necessarily the most experienced individual when it came to sex but this she knew. She had spent too many nights doing this exact thing to her own cunt while picturing everything about Nyvrrna from her bright white eyes to the sexy sounds she hoped she would make. Those sounds were even more delicious in person and as soon as Kyra found that tender spot inside of Nyvrrna, the Heiress nearly screamed out a sharp “ _FUCK!_ ” against the Corsair's throat. The reverberations of her exploitative could be felt all the way down Kyra’s body, making her own pussy even wetter than it already was.

“Ah… f-fuck yeah, baby. Fuck me just like that.” Nyvrra choked out between whimpers of ecstasy. 

A few more thrusts, along with the grinding of Nyvrrna’s pussy into Kyra’s palm, and Nyvrrna came with a groan hidden deep within her own throat. Her vision faded to bright white as she rode out her orgasm on Kyra’s fingers. As Kyra pulled her hand out of Nyvrrna’s pants the Heiress grabbed it and slowly licked her own cum off the Corsair’s fingers. Kyra whimpered as Nyvrrna sucked them in, tasting herself with each swirl her tongue made around the fingers into her mouth. Nyvrrna licked them clean in no time, slowly slipping off of them with a wet, lewd _pop_ before sliding off the Corsair’s lap. 

Nyvrrna undid Kyra’s belt without a word. She kept her eyes locked on the Corsair’s, keeping watch for any indication of discomfort as she started pulling her pants down. She was extremely careful when going over Kyra’s leg wound, taking it slow and planting as many tender kisses on the area as she could. The bleeding had stopped and with her renewed sense of clarity Nyvrrna could see that Kyra was right: it wasn’t bad at all. It seemed to look worse on the outside than it actually was. It clearly still hurt, but it didn’t seem to thwart the Heiress’ attempts. Hell, a bullet to the heart probably wouldn’t stop Kyra from wanting this more than she’s wanted anything else in her entire life. 

All the time she spent silently guarding Nyvrrna, all the hours they spent together in what was seemingly a platonic relationship, had all led to this. It was strange: without words, without a previous discussion, without so much as a gentle kiss on one of their moonlit strolls they had found themselves here. Panting breathlessly in between moans of pure, unadulterated pleasure in this dark, damp cave somewhere in Rheasilvia. _Who’d have thought?_

Nyvrrna’s lips moved from the sight of the minor leg wound, wrapping around Kyra’s thigh until her nose was practically touching the Corsair’s exquisite, blue cunt. Kyra’s hand found itself once again tangled in Nyvrrna’s soft hair, gripping tightly as if afraid that Nyvrrna would disappear without it. Her other hand moved up to fondle her own breast while Nyvrrna’s tongue slid across her drooling pussy. 

“ _Oh fuck,_ Nyvrrna…” Kyra moaned into the air, her hips bucking up towards the Heiress’ mouth. 

“Like that, baby?” Nyvrrna responded. “You like how my tongue feels?”

“ _Yes. Yes. Yes._ ” Kyra panted.

Nyvrrna grinned devilishly at Kyra from where she was positioned between the Corsair’s thighs. She had draped both of Kyra’s legs over her shoulder and wrapped her arms around her thighs, letting her hands rest on the top of the Corsair’s hips. Truthfully, Nyvrrna had never done this before. This was her first time actually eating someone out, but she dreamt about it plenty of times. She imagined what Kyra would taste like, what she would say, how she would sound. Nothing imagined can quite compare to the real thing, though, and Nyvrrna quickly learned just how much she liked eating pussy. 

The Heiress dipped in, lavishing her tongue along Kyra’s slit with ferver. The reverence with which she licked into the Corsair was unparalleled. To be fair, Kyra didn’t have anything to compare it to, but who needs comparison when it feels _this fucking good_? With a litany of lewd, slurping sounds Nyvrrna continue to work while Kyra played with her own tits. Her voice was becoming hoarse from the loud moans she couldn’t hold back. She throbbed below Nyvrrna’s tongue, holding onto the Heiress’ hair for dear life. 

Nyvrrna slowly slid one of her hands from where it rested on Kyra’s hip and used one finger to play with the Corsair’s clit while plunging her tongue into her. 

“Holy shit, Nyv! What the fuck? I’m gonna… I’m gonna cu-'' Before she could even get the words out she came and Nyvrrna drank up every last drop of it with gentle laps of her tongue. Kyra rode out her orgasm against Nyvrrna’s mouth and afterwards she simply dropped her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. Nyvrrna rolled over to lay on her back next to Kyra, who abruptly pulled her pants up. Seconds turned into minutes then into hours while the two women relaxed together in the dingy cave. 

“Ma’am.” Kyra said shyly, finally breaking the peaceful silence that had fallen between them.

“Don’t call me that.” Nyvrrna replied, almost instantly. “I’m just Nyvrrna now, Kyra. It’s quite alright to drop the formality at this point.” She rolled over to look at the Corsair, a sly smile plastered on her face.

“Ok, Nyvrrna.” Kyra chuckled, watching intently as Nyvrrna scooted her body to rest her head on the Corsair’s thigh. 

“Is this okay?” The Heiress asked before getting comfortable.

“Very much so, yes.” Kyra carded her cold fingers through Nyvrrna’s hair. “I hate to be that person but… What does this mean, for us?”

“What do you want it to mean?” 

“I want it to be something that lasts forever.” Kyra almost whispered, anything louder than that and the dream would shatter. 

“Then it’ll last forever.”

“How?”

Nyvrrna paused, considering the word. _How_? She didn’t actually know how to answer. They’d have to hide their relationship, that much was clear. However that didn’t seem to bother Nyvrrna. She’d actually be just fine showing this beautiful woman off to the universe, telling everyone in the Reef that this Corsair was hers and only hers. It didn’t really matter who knew or couldn’t know. All that mattered was that this finally happened. 

Silence fell over the room again, the question still hanging in the air as both women separately came to the same conclusion: They’d hide it for as long as they could. If someone found out then they’d deal with it. Simple as that. 

Dusk began to settle outside the cave, a time of day that only an Awoken of the Reef would know how to find. The shadows grew slightly longer and everything was just a tinge darker. No major differences, just subtle changes. It was beautiful. Suddenly, a thought came to Nyvrrna as she caressed the thigh her head still rested on. 

“We should run away.”

Kyra’s body stilled as she looked down at Nyvrrna. The Heiress sat up and looked at Kyra with a smile and they both broke out in fits of laughter. As the laughter slowed they found themselves unable to look away from one another. Whatever befell the Awoken lovers, whatever was in store for them in the future, they’d always have the memory of this day and the love they shared in the hidden cave of Rheasilvia.


End file.
